Cotidiano
by Stephaniee s
Summary: "Porque por mais que a felicidade não seja duradoura,não quer dizer que não possa ser tão intensa quanto é possível"


É isso aê garotão! Disse James empolgado enquanto Harry brincava com seu pomo – Esse menino não vai negar o sangue Potter !

-James! Eu não quero o meu menino um viciado em quadribol arrogante, como o pai! Trate de deixar ele em paz!

-Mas Lily! Está no sangue! Ele já gosta de voar e brincar com o pomo, e você viu muito bem como ele ama voar na vassourinha que o Padfoot deu pra ele de aniversário! O garotão do papai aqui vai ser um grande jogador, e pegar todas as menininhas! Não é filhão?

JAMES POTTER! Muito cuidado com o que você diz perto dele! O _meu_ _garotinho lindo aqui _vai ser estudioso, não é filhinho? Não vai ser um babaca como ego do tamanho de um campo de quadribol como o papai, não é? Disse para o garotinho, que assistia divertido a discussão dos pais.

-Humpt, babaca esse pelo qual você se apaixonou, não é **Senhora Potter? **

-Fato esse que vou começar a me arrepender agora se você não se colocar no seu lugar rapidinho e abaixar a sua bolinha.

-Você sabe que me ama Lily, não adianta negar. O brilho nos seus olhos quando você me chama de "idiota exibido com cérebro de trasgo" já diz tudo.

-Não mude de assunto James, estamos falando do Harry. Eu não quero você, nem _ninguém_ estimulando o meu bebê a ser um trasgo e ainda se orgulhar vai ser estudioso,um monitor-chefe,por mim.

-Arrree Lily! Não jogue pragas no garoto!

- O QUE VOCÊ QUIS DIZER COM ISSO, JAMES POTTER? _EU _FUI MONITORA-CHEFE!

-Errr... Bemm... Nada não meu amor, é só que eu acho que o Harry vai ser um grande jogador de quadribol sabe, e aí sabe como é, ele não vai ter muito tempo para conciliar com a monitoria, entende?

-Hum, eu sei que bem que é isso, _seu covardezinho._ Mas falando sério James, eu quero que ele seja um garoto aplicado, que não receba detenções e consiga boas notas nos N.O.M.s e nos N.I.E.M.s, para garantir um ótimo futuro!

-Não custa nada sonhar... Imagina só, um filhote de maroto sem detenções, humpt.

-O que você disse?

-Nada, nada. Mas Lily,ele tem pouco mais de um ano! Dá pra você parar um pouco com essa paranóia? Por Merlim,ele ainda nem saiu das fraldas e você já está falando dos N.I.E.M.s dele! Bem que o Padfoot me disse que você era meio obcecada às vezes.

-Ora James, nunca é cedo demais para se planejar isso, e além do mais, a gente nem sabe quanto tempo nós... com ele nos perseguindo, sabe... ahh,é difícil, mas eu quero deixar tudo certo caso alguma coisa aconteça com nós, pelo Harry.

-Nada vai acontecer Lily,eu garanto.

-Eu sei James, mas é melhor assim.

-Chega disso, ok?

-Ok.

-E o senhor ainda não me explicou que história é essa de obcecada! Eu sou determinada, é uma coisa bem diferente! Aquele sarnento vai se ver comigo logo! Aaarrgh, obcecada, até parece, oras...

-Lily,você não vai ficar _obcecada _com isso,né?

-Cala a boca, seu veado!

-Falando em Padfoot, me lembrou que esse é outro que tem que manter suas _patinhas cheias de más influências _longe de Harry. Só Merlim sabe o que o Sirius deve estar querendo ensiná-lo logo que o menino conseguir _andar _direito!

Até porque, apesar de eu odiar admitir isso, o Harry já tem certa tendência marota. Você já viu como ele adora uma bagunça? Não sei como o gato ainda não tentou se matar, do jeito que ele irrita o coitado... – Vendo o sorriso presunçoso e cheio de dentes que James deu, acrescentou – Não espere que eu fique vendo isso sentada James! O Harry ainda tem salvação, até porque se ele puxar nem que seja um pouco de mim, vai se manter longe das roubadas que vocês podem o influenciar a fazer.

-Você não quis acrescentar que ele pode ser modesto como a mãe também?

Lily,Lily,logo você vai ver que o sangue maroto não é uma coisa com que se brinca! Eu tenho certeza que ele vai quebrar pelos menos algumas regras, sair escondido e arranjar, claro, muita confusão em Hogwarts! Além de ser, óbvio, um ótimo jogador de quadribol.

-Vou fingir que não ouvi nada disso !

-Pode ir fingindo por enquanto meu amor, mas ele vai crescer!

-Quem é que está pensando muito no futuro agora?

-Eu acho que a convivência com você não está fazendo muito bem a mim, Lily.

-Até parece, você sim que é uma péssima influencia!

-Sei, mas em todo caso, não se preocupe, o Harry vai ser inteligente também, é óbvio.

-Óbvio?

Oras, ele não é a minha cópia? Então é óbvio que vai ser inteligente. Admita, eu sou inteligente.

-Humpft, Deus ajude que ele não puxe a sua _santa modéstia, _isso sim!

-Mas meu amor, é como dois e dois são quatro! James é inteligente, Lily é inteligente, então, é _óbvio_ que o Harry vai ser também_. Inteligente, talentoso, bonito e ótimo jogador,_ nosso filhão tem futuro, Lily!

-Só te amando muito mesmo pra te aguentar, James.

-Pelo menos issovocê admite, então! Eu também te amo Lily, amo demais você e o nosso garotão aqui.

-Falando em garotão... o Harry ferrou no sono!... hmm, será que as nossas discussões são tão chatas assim, James?

-Capaz, eu acho que é porque ele já se acostumou mesmo.

**_ " A nossa alegria,é a gente mesmo que faz,e por mais que ela não seja eterna, pode ser tão plena e completa quanto possível,depende apenas de nós mesmos"_**

__**James - Lily Potter**_, obrigado por nos mostrar que nossas pequenas alegrias podem ser as mais maravilhosas, e as que podem nos fazem crer que tudo na vida, pode ser intenso, não importa o tempo que dure._


End file.
